


“It Wasn’t Supposed to Happen Like That.”

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS notices Ten's loneliness since Rose was left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“It Wasn’t Supposed to Happen Like That.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble after receiving this prompt: 10th Doctor & Rose, and phrase- “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

She watched him wither a little bit more every day after he parted from Rose. It had been weeks, but quantifying time in that way didn’t really matter on the TARDIS. It was fluid, coming and going from the past to the future and back, from dimension to dimension, galaxy to far-reaching galaxy. But the Doctor was traveling alone again and he was sad again, so even though counting weeks didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things, the TARDIS still noticed her Doctor waste away a little bit each day that passed without the pretty blonde girl with the bright smile standing by his side. 

The TARDIS knew that the Doctor loved her and she never felt much jealousy when he would find a new companion. It never bothered her that the Doctor wanted to travel with someone at all times, though she’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t enjoy the times she had him all to herself. But watching him standing stoically cast in the flashing blue and green lights as he tepidly punched buttons and turned dials made her ache. He was suffering and she wanted to make it better.

So Rose appeared to the Doctor. The TARDIS had a way of making very true-to-life holograms and the Doctor knew this, but that didn’t stop him from feeling relief at the sight of her image, his duel heart rates speeding just a bit, a nervous hand brushing through his untamed hair. 

The hologram smiled wryly like Rose always had, as she batted her eyes up at the Doctor. Her expression was loaded with understanding and knowledge, knowledge she couldn’t possibly have, understanding her experiences could have never granted her, things only the TARDIS could have given her had she been able to stay.  

“Hello, Doctor,” came Rose’s playful voice. 

“Hi there,” the Doctor returned, inclining his head. 

She stared on expectantly like the image was waiting for him to say more, but he didn’t know what else to say, so he just took her in. Seeing a likeness of her was like a balm on his ragged hearts. 

“You don’t have to do this,” he said. Gratitude swelled in his chest for what he knew was the TARDIS trying her best to comfort him. 

“I know,” the TARDIS replied through the Rose projection. 

The corners of the Doctor’s smile slowly started to turn downward as his eyes gripped the image of Rose. 

“I miss her,” he muttered. 

“I know that, too, my Doctor.” 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.” 

The Rose projection took a step towards him. “ _She_  knows that,” replied Rose’s voice. 


End file.
